


Happy Valentine's Day

by Aurora_Frost



Series: Phineas/Ferb One-Shots [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Frost/pseuds/Aurora_Frost
Summary: A cute little one-shot, featuring my favorite ships.
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm, Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Adyson Sweetwater, Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Series: Phineas/Ferb One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129523
Kudos: 11





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything in this one-shot besides the one-shot itself. Happy Valentine’s Day! Here’s a little one-shot featuring some of my favorite ships-Phineas x Ferb (no flames about this ship please), Perry x Doofenshmirtz (Perry’s a human in this ship, I don’t like beastiality), Buford x Baljeet, Candace x Jeremy, Isabella x Adyson, and Linda x Lawrence. If you don’t like either one of these ships, that’s fine just don’t flame me. I really enjoyed doing a Christmas themed chapter in “You’re Never Alone”, so I decided to do a Valentine’s Day themed one-shot! Hope you enjoy it!

Just as morning awoke, so did 17 year old Phineas Flynn. As the red-haired teen rose up from his bed, he heard some music coming from downstairs. He slowly got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs to see his green-haired British stepbrother, who was also his boyfriend, making breakfast. Phineas laughed as he watched Ferb humming to the music while dancing. When Ferb had his back towards Phineas, the red-haired teen went up and wrapped his arms around the British teen. Ferb jumped slightly.

“Phin, you scared me!” Phineas laughed softly.

“So, what’s with the music?” Ferb shook his head as Phineas stepped back.

“Phineas, don’t you remember? It’s Valentine’s Day so I’m playing some romantic music and making you breakfast.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet.”

“Now go sit down, it will be ready in a few minutes.” Before Phineas sat down, he noticed that his mom and stepdad were nowhere to be seen.

“Ferb, where’s Mom and Dad?”

“Oh, Dad’s taking Mom out for the day.” Phineas accepted the answer and sat down.

A little while later, as the two boys were eating breakfast, which consisted of heart-shaped eggs, bacon, strawberries, and strawberry milk, the doorbell rang. Phineas got up to go answer the door. When Phineas was out of the dining room, Ferb ran upstairs to grab something. Phineas opened the door to see his neighbor and her girlfriend.

“Hey Isabella, Adyson. Come on in, Ferb and I are finishing up breakfast.”

“What did you have?” Isabella asked.

“Heart-shaped eggs, bacon, strawberries, and strawberry milk, Ferb made it.” The girls awed. When the three teens went to the dining room, Ferb had disappeared. Phineas scratched his head. “Where did he go? He was just here!” At that moment, Phineas felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ferb standing right behind him. The green-haired teen had something hidden behind his back. He pulled it out and revealed a dozen red roses with a note attached. Ferb handed the roses to Phineas, who was in shock and red as the roses. The red-haired teen read the note which said-Phineas, I love you so much. You mean the world to me as I mean the world to you. Happy Valentine’s Day! ~ Ferb

Phineas set the roses on the table and went up to Ferb and gave Ferb a kiss on the cheek and a hug, which the British teen reciprocated. The boys then finished up their breakfast. The girls sat and chatted as the boys cleaned up. 

“Ferb, you didn’t have to give me those roses,” Phineas said, looking at the roses, which were now in a vase. “I don’t deserve anything as beautiful as roses. Heck, I’m not as good-looking as roses.” Ferb’s eyes widened in shock.

“Phin, are you kidding? You deserve the whole world and you are so much more beautiful than roses.” Phineas blushed slightly as Ferb planted a kiss on his forehead. Later on, the four teens were out in the backyard, chatting about random things. Phineas had his head on Ferb’s shoulder as Ferb had his arm wrapped around the red-haired teen. The four of them talked till four more figures showed up. It was Buford, Baljeet, Jeremy, and Candace.

“Hey bros, girls.” Candace said as her husband and the two other teens waved.

“Hey sis, Jeremy, Buford, and Baljeet. What brings you here?” Phineas said, his head still on Ferb’s shoulder.

“Well, Jeremy and I were just driving around town. Jeremy made me a delicious breakfast. It was eggs, bacon, strawberries, and strawberry milk.” The red-haired woman said.

Phineas’ eyes widened. “That’s what Ferb made me!” Candace laughed softly and continued.

“He also gave me a dozen roses, he’s so sweet.” Phineas’ eyes widened again.

“Ferb also gave me a dozen roses!” The two siblings laughed, considering that their significant others had done the same thing for them-the same breakfast and the same gift! Jeremy and Candace then left, leaving the six teens to their own devices. The teens then continued to talk as each pair talked about their day. 

Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated... 

“Oh Perry, where are you?” A German-like voice rang out. “I got something for you!” Just as the words left the man, another man with teal hair walked into the living room to see his significant other.

“Yes Heinz, what did you need?” The said man walked up to the shorter man and handed him a small box. “What is it?”

“You need to open it.” Heinz said, hands behind his back and a small blush forming on his face. Perry opened the box and it revealed a half of a heart on a chain. 

“Heinz...what is this?”

“Put it on.” The teal haired man put on the necklace and the Drusselsteinian man walked over and connected the necklace with a similar necklace that he had on. Perry’s eyes widened.

“Heinz, this...is amazing. What is it?” The taller man laughed.

“This is a special necklace that you can get with your significant other’s initial carved onto your half, see?” Heinz pointed towards Perry’s half, which had an “h” while Heinz’s had a “p” carved onto his half. Perry started to cry.

“I love it Heinz, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Perry.” The two men wrapped each other into an embrace and didn’t let go for a long time. 

Later on, at the Flynn-Fletcher house...

Isabella, Adyson, Baljeet, and Buford had left a few hours ago, leaving Phineas and Ferb. Since his mother was an excellent cook, Phineas was as well. It wasn’t much but the red-haired teen made a pepperoni pizza in the shape of a heart for dinner, which Ferb loved. 

“Wow Phin, you’re an amazing cook! How did you become such a great cook?” 

“Well...Mom’s an amazing cook so I naturally inherited her cooking skills.” The boys had finished their dinner, put on some romantic music and started dancing. As the two teens danced, the door opened, Linda and Lawrence walking through the door. The two adults watched their sons dance before the playlist had ended. The teens stopped dancing and faced their parents, who were clapping. The boys started to blush, rubbing their arms. 

“Oh, hi Mom and Dad, when did you get home?” Phineas said.

“Hi boys, we got home about ten minutes ago and saw you two dancing.” Lawrence said, a small smirk forming on his face. The boys blushed even harder.

“Y...You were watching us for ten minutes?!” Ferb said, Phineas looking away.

“Yep but don’t worry, you two were amazing.” Linda replied. 

“They must have gotten their moves from us, love.” Lawrence said, elbowing his wife. Linda shook her head in amusement. The four of them talked about what they did such as Lawrence treating his wife to a shopping spree, dinner, and a movie. About two hours later, the adults had fallen asleep. However, Phineas and Ferb were still awake, reminiscing what had happened that day. 

“Ferb, thank you for today. I really enjoyed it.”

“You’re welcome. You deserved everything I did for you today. I enjoyed the pizza you made, it was really tasty, you can make that pizza anyday.” Phineas laughed softly, leaning onto the British teen. 

Phineas yawned, starting to fall asleep. “I love you Ferb, Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Ferb held the red-haired teen closer as he started to fall asleep himself. “I love you too Phin, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! Tell everyone you care about how much they mean to you! For me, it would be my mom, dad, older brother, my two cats, and my one dog. Just like I said at the beginning, if you don’t like any of the ships, that’s fine just don’t flame me. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this cute one-shot and I’ll see you later! Bye! ~ Aurora


End file.
